1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable rocking chair of the type comprising a stationary base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art reveals the existence of various kinds of foldable rocking chairs provided with a pair of rockers. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 251,783 (Johnson et al.), 662,149 (Holton), 676,788 (Wallis), 890,192 (Stombaugh), 3,083,051 (Milbourne) and 3,671,072 (Holt), all disclose rocking chairs that are provided with a pair of rockers and are foldable when the back is moved with respect to the seat because their legs, back, seat, rockers and, eventually arms, are pivotally connected together.
Also, it is known in the art to embody large rocking chairs, especially a garden rocking chair, where two or more persons can take place simultaneously. Such a garden rocking chair comprises a stationary base provided with two pairs of parallel riding surfaces on its top surface, and a frame provided with wheels, each wheel being intended to ride on a corresponding riding surface, and opposite benches. Each riding surface is bowed downwardly like a rocker, so as when a wheel ride thereon, the frame is allowed to move forward and backward.
Therefore, in spite of the fact that there is a need for a foldable rocking chair of the type provided with a stationary base, this need has never been satisfied. In the prior art, either rocking chairs are foldable and provided with conventional rockers, or they are not foldable and they are provided with a stationary base. The prior art failed, up to now, to embody a foldable rocking chair of the type provided with a stationary base.